wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Lisi król
}} Opowiadanie to słyszałem na pewnym myśliwskim obiedzie. Przy stole siedziało kilku gentlemanów nie tylko w czarnych, ale i w czerwonych żakietach. Po skończonym deserze zaczęliśmy palić cygara i rozmawiać o koniach i polowaniu. Przypominaliśmy sobie dziwaczne nagonki, jak naprzykład ta, kiedy lisom udawało się zmylić ślady i wyprowadzić psy i myśliwych z jednego końca hrabstwa na drugi. Te dzielne lisy bywały w końcu dopędzane przez dwa lub trzy utykające psy i przez pieszego dojeżdżacza. Reszta pozostawała zawsze w tyle i nie mogła przyjąć udziału w tak uroczystym akcie. Prowadząc podobne rozmowy, goście popijali portwejn, a w miarę, jak pili, opowiadania ich stawały się coraz bardziej fantastyczne. Teraz przytaczano takie wypadki, kiedy myśliwy pochłonięty całkowicie gonitwą za lisem, znajdował się nagłe i zgoła nieoczekiwanie — w nieznanym mu kraju. W opowiadaniach tych lisy przeżywały zdarzenia nie tyle zdumiewające, ile niezwykłe. Pewien lis, uciekając przed psami, wdrapał się na wysoką wierzbę i ukrył w jej gałęziach; inny, bardziej przebiegły, dla uniknięcia niebezpieczeństwa wpadł do stajni, należącej do pewnego zamku i dopiero trzeba go było wyciągać ze żłobu za ogon; inny znowu wbiegł przez uchylone drzwi do jakiegoś domu, włożył damski kapelusz i zmyliwszy w ten sposób czujność psów, które go wzięły za żonę myśliwego — uniknął niebezpieczeństwa. Gdy goście skończyli swe fantastyczne opowiadania, zabrał głos sam gospodarz, opowiadając nam o dwu nad wyraz ciekawych wypadkach ze swej przeszłości myśliwskiej. Zwłaszcza zainteresował nas drugi wypadek. Ponieważ gospodarz zaczął długo pokasływać i chrząkać, przeto byliśmy pewni, że usłyszymy wiele rzeczy istotnie zajmujących. Nasz gospodarz był wielkim smakoszem i zawsze przekładał lepsze na potem. W danej chwili miał w sobie dużo powagi i okazywał pewne zdenerwowanie. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że zamierzał olśnić słuchaczy czemś bardzo zajmującem. — Zdarzyło się to w tym czasie, kiedy nie miałem w swem posiadaniu tego majątku — zaczął gospodarz. — Psy wtedy miał sir Charles Adyr od niego przeszły one do starego Lazoma, od Lazoma — do mnie. Zresztą być może, że ta historja rozegrała się za Lazoma... Chociaż, nie, nie, zdarzyło się to za Adyra. Tak, za Adyra, na początku lat siedmdziesiątych, mniej więcej w siedmdziesiątym drugim roku. Człowiek, o którym będę opowiadał, mieszka obecnie gdzieindziej, ale sądzę, że wielu z pośród Panów pamięta go. Nazywano go Danbury, Walter Danbury. Myśmy go przezwali poprostu Wat. Był on synem starego Jos Danbury z Górnego Askombu. Po śmierci ojca Wat odziedziczył przyzwoitą fortunkę, ponieważ, jak się okazało, był jedynym spadkobiercą. Brat jego, jeżeli go sobie przypominacie, utonął, gdy poszła na dno „Wielka Chartia”. Majątek Wata wynosił ogółem kilkaset akrów, natomiast ziemia była prześliczna, a w tym czasie, wiecie panowie, uprawianie ziemi było złotym interesem. Przy tem na majątku nie ciążyły długi, co już ma doniosłe znaczenie. W niezadłużonym majątku, jak to mówią, farmer żyje jak u Boga za piecem. Ale dawne to lata. Obecnie, kiedy cena pszenicy spadła, wszystko idzie inaczej... Tak, gentlemani, zagraniczna pszenica i telegraf — to dwie plagi, pod któremi jęczy nasza ojczyzna. Ziarno tanieje, a kupujący, dzięki telegrafowi, orjentuje się szybko w cenach. Otóż ten młody Wat Danbury był jedynym pod każdym względem chłopcem. Konno jeździł znakomicie, a myślistwo kochał do szaleństwa. Ale, jak wam wiadomo, niebezpieczną jest nieraz rzeczą powierzać zbyt młodym ludziom znaczną fortunę, ponieważ młodzi ludzie nie mają doświadczenia i nie umieją należycie oceniać pieniędzy. Pod tym względem i Wat nie był wolny od grzechu. Jakoś głowę sobie zawrócił i pewien czas prowadził się rozwięźle. Nie powiem, aby oddawał się jakim występkom. Broń Boże! W tych czasach było ogromnie modne w naszych okolicach pijaństwo. Młodemu Danbury’emu tylko w to graj! Ponieważ był młodzieńcem towarzyskim, więc stronić od kolegów nie lubił, owszem naśladował ich we wszystkiem. W ten sposób wciągnął się w pijatykę i pił więcej, niż tego wymagano. Zapewne wiecie panowie o tem, że używanie trunków w dowolnej ilości nigdy nie zaszkodzi, o ile picie odbywa się wieczorem po wstrzemięźliwem spędzeniu dnia. Tego warunku Danbury nie mógł dotrzymać, a to ze względu, że otaczało go zbyt wielu przyjaciół. Więc korzystał z częstej okazji do picia, a tak pił, że wiele już osób miało go za człowieka zupełnie straconego. Właśnie w tym czasie wydarzył się ten zabawny wypadek. Los sprawił Watowi tak pouczającą kąpiel, że ten poprzysiągł sobie raz na zawsze, iż nie tknie nawet butelki whisky. Zwyczajem większości ludzi, Wat dokonywał na swem zdrowiu najrozmaitsze doświadczenia, nie troszcząc się wcale o następstwa. Ale najbłahsze niedomaganie przejmowało go do głębi i czyniło zeń bezprzykładnego tchórza. Zresztą takie momenty przeżywał dość rzadko. Spędzając całe lata na otwartem powietrzu, Wat był zdrów, jak tur, i rozkoszował się zdrowiem, zaprawdę godnem pozazdroszczenia. Whisky jednak dokonała swego i pewnego pięknego poranku młodzieniec spostrzegł, że jest z nim źle. Ręce ma roztrzęsione i każdy nerw w nim drga, jak nazbyt naprężona struna skrzypiec. W wigilję tego dnia spożył obiad w źle ogrzanem mieszkaniu i przeziębił się trochę. Ale i wino, które tam pił, widocznie było nieszczególne. Jednem słowem zaniemógł troszeczkę. Wat przeląkł się: język ma szorstki, jak kąpielowy ręcznik, a w głowie cyka mu zegar uderzając wahadłem to tę, to ową stronę. Pomyślał, co za nieszczęście go dotknęło i wnet posłał po doktora Middltona, rodzonego ojca Middltona który obecnie odbywa praktykę w Askombie. Trzeba nadmienić, że Middlton był starym przyjacielem nieboszczyka Jos Danburego i ogromnie gorszył się tym, że syn jego przyjaciela prowadzi żywot tak opłakany. Postanowił więc skorzystać z choroby Wata i wprowadzić go na drogę moralną. Zbadawszy dokładnie młodzieńca, doktór zrobił poważny wyraz twarzy i wygłosił tyradę o zgubności napojów wyskokowych. Pokręcił smutnie głową, powiedział coś o możliwości białej gorączki, co gorsza, o beznadziejnem pomieszaniu zmysłów. Wata ogarnęło śmiertelne przerażenie. — Czy doprawdy niema ratunku i narażony jestem, na pomieszanie zmysłów? — zawołał rozpaczliwie. — Hm... trudno orzec, nie wiem — odrzekł z powagą doktór — w każdym razie nie mam prawa wyrokować, że panu nic nie grozi. Ma pan nerwy ogromnie rozstrojone. Na dobrą sprawę, w ciągu tego dnia mogą wystąpić symptomaty tej choroby, o której wspomniałem. Trzeba zaczekać do wieczora. — A jeżeli przed wieczorem nic takiego nie zajdzie, to czy mogę liczyć na wyzdrowienie? Doktór pomyślał trochę i odrzekł: — Nic panu nie będzie groziło, ale pod warunkiem, że w ciągu całego dnia nawet nie powącha pan alkoholu. Doktór przyznał w duchu, że pewne zastraszenie pacjenta będzie miało zbawienne skutki. — A jakież to są symptomaty? — zapytał pokornie Danbury. — Delirium tremens — odparł Middlton — zaczyna się od złego funkcjonowania organów ocznych. Potem nastąpią męczące halucynacje. — O, Boże, już jestem chory. W oczach migają mi czerwone światełka! Doktór, widząc, że słowa jego odniosły pożądany skutek, jął go teraz pocieszać. — No, światełka to głupstwo — żółciowe zaburzenia. W białej gorączkę zwykłe przedmiotu przeistaczają się w owady, żmije i nieznane dziwaczne zwierzęta. — A gdyby mi stanęły w oczach te owady, to co mam robić? — Zawezwij pan mnie — odpowiedział doktór i, przyobiecawszy mu przynieść lekarstwo wyszedł. Po wyjściu doktora młody Wat Danbury wstał i zaczął rozglądać się naokoło. Był przygnębiony i nieszczęśliwy i zdawało mu się, że przeniesiono go do szpitala dla umysłowo chorych. Wprawdzie doktór zapewniał, że o ile do wieczora nie wystąpią żadne nieprzyjazne symptomaty, to wszystko przejdzie pomyślnie — ale któż odgadnie, jaki będzie koniec tego dnia? Do wieczora było jeszcze daleko, a już Wat spoglądał na zwykły przyrząd do zdejmowania obuwia ze strachem. A nuż ten przyrząd przeistoczy się nagle w potwornego pająka albo w jaką poczwarę?! Zaiste, Wat przeżywał minuty i godziny, pełne nieopisanego lęku. Wreszcie wyczerpała mu się cierpliwość i zapragnął wyjść z tego dusznego pokoju na świeże powietrze. Pocóż więc sterczy w tej dusznej atmosferze, kiedy zaledwie w odległości pół mili od jego domu Askomb urządza polowanie? A wszak jest to już obojętne, gdzie Wat Danbury doczeka się symptomatów białej gorączki: tutaj, w pokoju, czy też w polu, na koniu? Przytem bolała go głowa i musiał stanowczo zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Decyzję swą wykonał szybko. Po upływie dziesięciu minut miał już na sobie strój myśliwski, po upływie zaś następnych dziesięciu minut siedział w siodle. Pochłaniając z przyjemnością świeże powietrze, Wat wyruszył w pole na swej ulubionej klaczy Matyldzie. Zrazu osłabiony przeżyciami dnia trzymał się w siodle niepewnie, ale wkrótce wróciły mu siły. Byłby czuł się lepiej, gdyby nie ostrzegające słowa doktora co do objawów białej gorączki. Przyłączywszy się jednak do towarzystwa w Granel - Hanger, Wat zapomniał o przepowiedni Middltona. Psy zaledwie były spuszczone. Pogoda najbardziej sprzyjała polowaniu. Nie było ani wiatru, ani deszczu, grunt zaś miał w sobie dość wilgoci, aby psy, nie zbijając się z tropu, goniły za zwierzęciem. Myśliwych zjechało się conajmniej czterdziestu — doskonali w sztuce polowania i brawurowi jeźdźcy. Powoli, cała kawalkada dotarła do Black-Hanger. Twarze wszystkich promieniały radością, wiedzieli bowiem, że znajdą tutaj niezliczoną moc lisów. W owych czasach, proszę Panów, Anglja posiadała wspaniałe lasy, w których mnożyły się lisy. Co zaś dotyczy Black - Hanger, to zagajnik ten ciemny i gęsty, poprostu trząsł się od lisów. Najtrudniej było wypędzić lisa z zarośli, ale skoro został wypędzony, to wtedy — hulaj dusza! Tropienie lisów w owym czasie obfitowało w niezwykle wesołe momenty. W Black - Hanger myśliwi zaczęli zajmować stanowiska. Jedni z pośród nich zagłębili się śladem psów do lasu w poszukiwaniu zwierza, drudzy czatowali na leśnych drożynach, inni wreszcie zostali w polu, oczekując na lisa, wypłoszonego z zarośli. Młody Wat Danbury znał tę miejscowość, jak własne pięć palcy. Zagłębił się w zagajniku i stanął w miejscu, gdzie zbiegało się kilka leśnych drożyn. Wyglądał zwierza z niecierpliwością; czuł, że gonitwa z przeszkodami wyjdzie mu na dobre. Klacz Matylda również pojmowała doniosłość zadania. Wszak znano ją jako najlepszego kłusaka w całem hrabstwie. Dodać muszę, że ślicznem była zwierzęciem. Szeroka, koścista posiadała niezwykłą siłę i wytrzymałość. Wat był dobrym jeźdźcem, ważył razem z siodłem nie więcej nad sto czterdzieści funtów, nic też dziwnego, że nikt nie miał odwagi stawać z nim w zawody. Otóż młody Danbury stał na leśnym manowcu, oczekując na zwierza i przysłuchując się krzykom łowczego i dojeżdżaczów. Czasami w krzakach błysnęły ogony i jasno-kasztanowe grzbiety psów. Pojedyńcze i przyciszone naszczekiwania dawały znać, że w zagajniku pracuje dobrze wytresowana sfora. Wtem jeden z psów zawył przeciągle, inne podchwyciły to wycie i w kilka chwil potem cała sfora psów z wysuniętemi językami i spuszczonemi do ziemi łbami pognała świeżym śladem, mijając Danbury’ego i ginąc w gąszczach. Za psami pokłusowało trzech dojeżdżaczy w czerwonych żakietach. Wat pchnął Matyldę strzemionami i popędził za nimi. Jechali lasem na przełaj, skracając sobie drogę, pochyleni do łbów końskich, ale gałęzie drzew biły ich po twarzy. Ogromnie trudną jest rzeczą ściganie zwierza w lesie, gdyż trzeba pilnie zważać, aby koń nie zaplątał się w wystających i powikłanych korzeniach drzew i nie złamał nogi. Ponadto w lesie panuje mrok i myśliwy musi pilnie baczyć, aby mieć stale przed oczyma sunącą naprzód sforę. Psy nie ustawały w pogoni i wkrótce las zaczął przerzedzać się. Kawalkada znalazła się w głębokiej kotlinie, którą przecinała rzeka. Przyjemnie było mknąć po zielonej murawie wzdłuż brzegu, którędy biegły psy z nieopisaną szybkością w odległości dwustu jardów. Reszta myśliwych, okrążywszy las zbliżała się z lewej strony, ale Danbury z dojeżdżaczami pędził przodem. Wkrótce przyłączył się do niego pastor Jeddls, na lichym gniadym koniku, i squize Foley, który miał zwyczaj używać do polowania kłusaki myśliwskie z rasy zdyskwalifikowanych na Newmarktyjskim jarmarku. Mimo wysiłków reszta myśliwych nie mogła nadążyć za Watem i przodującymi dojeżdżaczami, którzy pędzili szalonym galopem, zbliżając się w prostej linji lotem ptaków, do południowych diun i morza. Śliczna to była gonitwa! Ale lisa, na którego polowano teraz, nikt jakoś nie widział. Nie słyszano również, aby ktokolwiek krzyknął „hallo!“, co oznaczałoby, że zwierzę pokazało się. Zresztą nic dziwnego, bo miejscowość była mało zaludniona a po drodze nikogo nie spotykano. Tak więc awangardę stanowiło sześć osób: pastor Jeddls, squize Foley, łowczy, dwuch dojeżdżaczy i Wat Danbury, który zapomniał już o posępnej przepowiedni doktora, o białej gorączce i o wszystkiem na świecie. Konie mknęły, dotykając zaledwie ziemi. Ale jeden z dojeżdżaczy musiał zawrócić, aby spędzić spóźnione psy, więc zostało w awangardzie tylko pięciu. Wkrótce potem zwolnił biegu squize Foley, który ze względu na dychawicznego konia wolał znajdować się w tyle. Pozostali myśliwi nie dali za wygraną i przemknęli cztery czy pięć mil w szalonym pędzie brzegiem rzeki. Ponieważ po wilgotnej zimie była odwilż, konie ślizgały się, wyrzucając z pod kopyt strumienie wody i błota. Wreszcie przeciął im drogę most. O zwykłem polowaniu nie było już mowy, tylko czterej myśliwi zostali panami położenia. Lis wpadł na most. A wiecie panowie, że lisy nie znoszą zimnej kąpieli i w tym wypadku podobne są do ludzi, którzy nie lubią niepotrzebnie marznąć. Więc ów lis puścił się przez most i czmychał na południe. Rozciąga się tam miejscowość nadzwyczaj nierówna, trzeba zwalczać po drodze różne przeszkody a przytem drogę zasłaniają różne wzgórza. Zaledwie wdrapie się człowiek na górę i spuści na dół, już znowu wyrasta przed nim góra. Trudno orzec, panowie, co koniom bardziej dogadza, czy wdrapywanie się na wzgórza, czy też schodzenie z góry. Nadają się do tego koniki przyziemne, nizkiego wzrostu, krótkonogie, ale nasze kłusaki o długich nogach mają po temu najmniej danych. Dlatego pierwsza zrezygnowała gniada klacz pastora Jeddlsa. Daremnie pastor używał różnych wybiegów i niemal właził koniowi na głowę — zanim stanął na wzgórzu, było już zapóźno. Świętobliwy ten mąż musiał wkrótce zaniechać dalszej pogoni. Zostało zatem trzech: łowczy, dojeżdżacz i Wat Danbury. Wszyscy ci trzej pędzili naoślep. Droga była coraz gorsza i zalegały ją coraz częstsze góry, porośnięte cierniowemi krzewami i jałowcem. Konie potykały się co chwila, nogi im wpadały w nory królików. Psy jednak pędziły naprzód bez wytchnienia pewne siebie, myśliwi zaś dokładali wszelkich starań, aby nie stracić ich z oczu. Bądź co bądź lisa nikt nie widział, choć wnosząc z zawziętości psów, należało przypuszczać, że zwierzę to znajdowało się w pobliżu. Nagle Wat Danbury usłyszał trzask i coś go uderzyło w łokieć. Obejrzawszy się za siebie, zobaczył wyrzucone w górę myśliwskie buty, uwikłane w cierniowych gałęziach. To potknął się koń dojeżdżacza wycofując w ten sposób swego jeźdźca z szalonej jazdy... Danbury i łowczy powstrzymali swe konie na chwilę, ale widząc, że dojeżdżacz wstaje bez poważnego szwanku, pomknęli znowu naprzód. Łowczy Jos Clark był znakomitym jeźdźcem: znano go i wychwalano w pięciu sąsiednich hrabstwach. Ale tym razem zbyt zaufał sobie i wziął na polowanie klacz zapasową, która, jak to panom wiadomo, zawsze zdradzi w ostatniej chwili. Zresztą ten koń miał wiele dobrych zalet i powodowany przez doświadczonego jeźdźca szedł znakomicie. Ale Wat Danbury osiągnął przewagę. Jego samopoczucie i humor myśliwski powracały do stanu normalnego, a jak to zwykle bywa usposobienie jeźdźca udziela się w znacznym stopniu i koniowi. To też silna i wypróbowana klacz Matylda poprostu mknęła lotem błyskawicy. Jej pęd szalony sprawiał wrażenie, że zwierzę to jest uosobieniem latawca, którego zbudowano nie z krwi i mięśni, ale ze stali i prętów rogowych. Wat nie miał nigdy zdarzenia, aby Matylda wyczerpywała swe siły, więc teraz próbował jej wytrzymałości z tem większem zadowoleniem. Lecz oto myśliwi znaleźli się wśród pastwisk, które wówczas przegradzano wysokiemi parkanami. Była to zgoła nieoczekiwana przeszkoda, gdyż marnowano czas na zsiadanie z koni i odsuwanie wrót, kiedy każda chwila decydowała o wszystkiem! Czas ten musieli potem nadrabiać i pędzić przez pola ze zdwojoną szybkością. Lecz wiedzcie o tem, panowie, że działo się to w tych błogich czasach, kiedy ludzkość nie znała przeklętego telegrafu. Jeżeli gentleman nie mógł przesadzić płotu, wolno mu było nawet połamać ogrodzenie. Zresztą nieuzasadnione łamanie płotów nie należało do rzeczy przyjemnych i przyzwoitych. Wat Danbury i łowczy wypadli teraz na drogę wiejską, pełną wybojów. Trzeba było zwolnić biegu. Z jakiejś fermy wybiegł na drogę włościanin i jął dawać różne znaki wymachiwaniem rąk, że chce coś powiedzieć. Ale tamci nie mieli już czasu na rozmowy, gdyż chodziło im głównie o to, aby nie tracić z oczu psów, które w tej w chwili minęły wieś i znalazły się w polu. Droga poszła w górę i konie grzęzły niemal po kolana w świeżo zoranej ziemi. Znalazłszy się na wzgórzu, zwierzęta zaczęły ciężko sapać. Dopiero zachęcił je do dalszego biegu rozległy widok niziny, wiodącej do południowych diun. Pośrodku wyrastała sośninka, do której teraz pędziły psy wyciągnąwszy się w długiej linji. Tu i owdzie widniały matowo - czerwone punkty; to kilka zmęczonych psów wracało z wysuniętemi językami, kulejąc i nieczując chęci do dalszej pogoni. Sośninkę przecinała szeroka, gładka droga, którą można było galopować bez przeszkód. Danbury i łowczy uderzyli konie strzemionami i pomknęli naprzód w odległości od psów jakieś sto jardów. — Lis należy tylko do nas — rzekł Wat. — Tak, sir, myśmy wszystkich wyprzedzili — odrzekł stary Jos Clark. — Jeżeli upolujemy tego lisa, to warto będzie go wypchać. Stanowczo wart będzie wypchania. — Nigdy jeszcze w życiu nie zaznałem tak szybkiej jazdy! — zakrzyknął Danbury. — Co tu mówić, sir! Przecie mnie staremu zdarzyło się coś podobnego pierwszy raz, a to dużo znaczy — odparł łowczy i dodał: Ale dziwi mnie jedno, że pan dotychczas nie widział tego lisa. Dobry musi zostawiać po sobie ślad, skoro psy tak uporczywie za nim gonią, a my go nie widzimy. A wszak, sir, myśmy widzieli wszystko w promieniu pół mili. — Sądzę jednak, że wkrótce zobaczymy go — odpowiedział Danbury, a w duchu pomyślał: „Jeżeli nie my, to ja napewno go zobaczę”. I rzeczywiście, klacz starego łowczego robiła już bokami. Wybuchały z niej kłęby pary, jak z okna pralni. Psy skręciły z głównej drogi na boczną ścieżynę, z której znowu trzeba było skręcić na inną bez porównania węższą. Gałęzie uderzały jeźdzców po twarzach, jazda w jednym rzędzie stała się niemożliwą. Wat ruszył naprzód. Łowczy, którego koń unosił kopyta, jak ciężary, pozostał w tyle. Nawet Matylda zaczęła okazywać zmęczenie i bieg jej był wyraźnie ociężały. Dopiero, gdy Danbury przynaglił ją strzemionami, ożywiła się i pomknęła naprzód, jakgdyby chcąc przez to wykazać, że stać ją jeszcze na lepszą jazdę. Wat podniósł oczy i nagle ujrzał w dali, w perspektywie ścieżki, wysoki drewniany parkan. Psy przeleciały pod parkanem i znalazły się już na drugiej stronie. Trzeba było przeskakiwać, albo, jak to mówią, paść u celu. W takich razach Wat decydował się szybko. Uderzył Matyldę strzemionami pod żebra aż koń prysnął, jak strzała, w powietrze i w jednej chwili przesadził parkan. Zanim zdążył opamiętać się po tak gwałtownym salto-mortale, gdy usłyszał za sobą straszny łomot jakby runął dom cały. Co za licho! Spojrzał szybko za siebie — a tu parkan rozwalony, koń łowczego leży jak nieżywy, Jos Clark zaś gramoli się na czworakach. Wprawdzie w okamgnieniu łowczy skoczył na równe nogi i podbiegł do swego konia, chwytając go za uzdę, ale koń był tak rozbity i tak rozklekotany, że o dalszej gonitwie nie mogło być mowy. Wat spostrzegł odrazu, jak wytrawny myśliwy, że w danym wypadku zachodzi potrzeba sześciotygodniowej kuracji pod okiem doświadczonego weterynarza, więc nie zwlekając ani chwili ruszył dalej. Dobiegł go tylko głos starego Jos, który krzyczał za nim, aby nie tracił z oczu psów. Tak więc Wat Danbury pozostał sam jeden i miał teraz zupełne prawo wyrzec się raz na zawsze polowania na lisy po tej szalonej gonitwie, która dawała mu najwyższą satysfakcję. Pamiętam, gentlemani, jedno z takich polowań w Królewskim Serrey, w którem brałem udział... ale opowiadanie to odłożę na kiedyindziej. Tymczasem sfora, a właściwie jej rozbitki, znajdowała się już bardzo daleko. Wat pomknął za psami; klacz, widocznie zadowolona z tego, że wyprzedziła wszystkich swych towarzyszy i towarzyszki, kłusowała dumnie i pewna siebie, potrząsając co chwila głową. Z początku trzeba było przelecieć ze dwie mile zielonem zboczem wzgórza, następnie skręcić na wiejską drogę, pełną kamieni i wybojów. Matylda co kilka kroków potykała się i omal nie upadła. Drogę przecinał strumień pięć stóp szerokości, za strumieniem ciągnęły się gęste zarośle leszczyny, potem pastwiska. Zmęczone zwierzę z trudem pokonywało przeszkody, chociaż Wat musiał dwukrotnie marnować tak drogi czas na schodzenie z siodła i odsuwanie wrót. Wreszcie oczom jego ukazała się rozległa zielona kraina południowych diun. — Znakomicie — pomyślał — teraz ten lis wpadnie mi w ręce, albo będzie musiał utonąć w morzu. Dzielą nas tylko niewielkie skały nad brzegiem. Dalej niema gdzie uciekać. Ale Wata zawiodły te przypuszczenia. W miejscowości diun południowych rozrzucone są tu i owdzie plantacje winnej latorośli, ukryte w dość głębokich łożyskach. Dostrzec je można dopiero z odległości kilku kroków. To sprawiło, że Danbury znalazł się zgoła nieoczekiwanie na skraju jednej z takich kotlin i ujrzał w dole ciemną kępę zarośli. Psy właśnie zdążyły już przedostać się tutaj i zagłębiły się w tym niewielkim gaju. Słońce rzucało ukośne promienie na zielono-oliwkowe zbocza łożyska. Wat spojrzał dokoła, oprócz kilku spokojnych owiec, skubiących trawę pod zaroślami, nie było widać ani jednej żywej istoty. Ale nie ulega wątpliwości, że lisa osaczyły już psy tam w gąszczu. Wat przynaglił konia i w kilka chwil potem galopował wśród zarośli. W zaroślach panował mrok, więc Wat, oślepiony światłem promieni słonecznych, musiał użyć wiele wysiłku i czasu, aby nie zboczyć ze ścieżki, która go prowadziła do celu. Wszak znacie, gentlemani, zagajniki, w których jest tyle uroczystego mroku i ciszy, jak na cmentarzu. Mnie się zdaje, że podobnego wrażenia doznaje człowiek zawsze, ilekroć jedzie lasem, pełnym drzew wysokich, nieruchomych, pogrążonych w zupełnym spokoju. Jakoż Wata Danbury zaczęło przejmować uczucie lęku. Całe polowanie wydało mu się jakieś dziwaczne i nazbyt długie, a przytem nikt jakoś nie mógł zobaczyć tego lisa, na którego tak zawzięcie polowano. | nagle przyszły mu na myśl opowiadania o lisim królu. A trzeba wam wiedzieć, gentlemani, że chłopi nieoświeceni i zabobonni wierzą w istnienie jakiegoś lisiego króla. Królem tym jest lis, który posiada szatańskie talenty. Przedewszystkiem pędzi tak szybko, że żadna na świecie sfora nie może go dogonić. A jeżeli zwolni biegu, to tym gorzej dla psów. Lisi król potrafi wtedy być tak okrutnym, że bez miłosierdzia rozrywa psy na drobne kawałki. Otóż posłuchajcie, co się stanie. Wat Danbury przypomniał sobie te opowiadania i doznał nieprzyjemnych wrażeń. Bo rzeczywiście, co innego rozmowa o lisim królu po obiedzie, przy winie i cygarach, a zgoła co innego, gdy lis - demon zjawi się nagle w ciemnym lesie i zaskoczy drogę samotnemu człowiekowi. Wat, który był przed chwilą spokojny o siebie i bezpieczny, zaczął denerwować się. Prysnęła gdzieś jego myśliwską ambicja i zajęła go tylko jedna myśl. „Ach, dałbym już dziesięć funtów, bylebym miał przy sobie dobrego Jos Clarka“. I gdy Wata pochłonęły tak ponure rozmyślania, nagle w pobliżu, tuż koło niego, rozległo się ogłuszające ujadanie i wycie. Nic innego, tylko psy dopędziły lisa. — Wszak wiecie doskonale, gentlemani, co robi w takich wypadkach myśliwy. Znalazłszy się w położeniu Danburego, myśliwy winien wykonać te wszystkie czynności, które należą do łowczego, dojeżdżacza i innych. Odrazu wpada pomiędzy sforę i rozpędza ją batem, gdyż w przeciwnym razie psy poszarpią nietylko ogon, ale i skórę zwierzęcia. Wat Danbury pamiętał o tem i momentalnie skierował konia w gęstwinę, skąd dochodziło ujadanie psów. Ale, niestety, konna jazda w tych gąszczach była niemożliwa, więc zeskoczył na ziemię, puścił klacz luzem i sam zaczął przedostawać się piechotą, mając w ręku jedynie szpicrutę myśliwską. Im bardziej jednak zagłębiał się w gęstwinie, tym większy zdejmował go strach, aż krew zastygła mu w żyłach. Nie raz już był świadkiem osaczania lisów, wszakże podobny wypadek zdarzył mu się po raz pierwszy w życiu. Co prawda psy ujadały, ale nie było to zwycięskie ujadanie, znane w podobnych wypadkach. Nie, psy wyły, poprostu wyły ze zgrozy. Czasem rozległo się skomlenie, jakby w przedśmiertnej agonji. Powstrzymując z trudnością oddech, Wat przyspieszał kroku i wkrótce znalazł się na niewielkiej polance. W przeciwnym końcu polanki psy stały stłoczone pod kępą cierniowych krzewów z najeżoną sierścią i otwartymi pyskami. Jeden z psów leżał niedbale pod krzewem, miał rozdarte gardło i broczył krwią. Wat podszedł bliżej. Ośmielone jego widokiem psy poruszyły się gwałtownie, a jeden z nich zawył straszliwie i skoczył do cierni. Wtem z krzewu wyjrzało olbrzymie zwierzę wielkości osła i wysunęło się naprzód. Zwierzę to miało głowę dużą, szarą, a z paszczy szeroko otwartej błyszczały zębiska potworne i białe. Pies zawył, skoczył do góry i zniknął w kępie krzewów. Po chwili słychać było w krzewach skomlenie i złańcanie zębów, aż wycie bezsilne i bolesne przeszło w przedśmiertne pojękiwania, a potem wszystko umilkło. Danbury cały dzień oczekiwał na objawy białej gorączki i nareszcie doczekał się ich. Napoły żywy i napoły martwy zajrzał jeszcze raz do krzewu. Patrzyło na niego dwoje okrutnych oczu, błyskających złowrogo. Nie namyślając się dłużej, wziął nogi za pas i zaczął uciekać. Djabli wiedzą, czy to chwilowy obłęd, czy też prawdziwa manja prześladowcza, o której wspominał doktór Middlton? W każdym razie trzeba wrócić czemprędzej do domu, położyć się do łóżka i czekać co dalej będzie. Wat zapomniał o wszystkim, nawet o polowaniu i o psach. Był teraz niespokojny tylko o własny rozsądek, byleby go nie stracić. Siadł szybko na konia i po szalonym galopie przez diuny ocknął się na pocztowej stacji. Tam oddał klacz na przechowanie i sam odjechał parostatkiem do domu. Znalazł się u siebie jeszcze przed wieczorem, wzburzony i pełen nieopisanego lęku. Wszędzie, gdziekolwiek spojrzał, zdawało mu się, że widzi czerwone i bestjalskie ślepia lisiego króla. Leżąc już w łóżku, biedny, zmęczony Wat posłał natychmiast po doktora Middltona. Gdy w kilka chwil potem wszedł do sypialni stary doktór, Wat zakrzyknął: — Panie doktorze, objawy już są. Widzę jakby w malignie dziwaczne zwierzęta i różne potwory, wywołane przez halucynację. Słowem sprawdzają się pańskie przepowiednie. Doktorze, na miłość Boską, ratuj mnie, bo naprawdę dostanę pomieszania zmysłów! Doktór wysłuchał pilnie opowiadania pacjenta, a gdy ten skończył, rozgniewał się strasznie. — Przecież to jasne, jak boży dzień! — rzekł. — Masz pan, co się panu należało. To nauczka na całe życie. Wat rozpłakał się. — Panie doktorze — wykrztusił żałośliwym głosem — jeżeli wyzdrowieję, to przysięgam, że nie wezmę do ust ani kropelki... — Bardzo dobrze, kochany chłopcze! W nagrodę za dotrzymanie słowa może pan osiągnąć najwyższe szczęście. Ale w pańskiem opowiadaniu fakty pomieszane są z fantazją. Czy aby to wszystko nie śniło się panu? Jestem, naprzykład, pewny, że psy martwe i dziwaczne zwierzę w krzakach — to zwyczajny wytwór fantazji. — Ależ widziałem to wszystko tak wyraźnie, jak teraz widzę pana. — Być może. Podczas halucynacji, a zwłaszcza przy delirium tremens twory wyobraźni są niezwykle wyraźne... A wiesz, kochany przyjacielu, zdaje mi się, że pan nawet na polowaniu nie byłeś, mając jedynie pewne wyobrażenie polowania. Wat w milczeniu wskazał na swe myśliwskie buty, walające się na podłodze i zachlapane błotem całych dwuch hrabstw. — Hm... hm... — rzekł doktór — widzę, że pan faktycznie był na polowaniu. W takim razie sprawa mogła mieć następujący przebieg. Nie wypocząwszy należycie, pan wyjechał na polowanie i z powodu silnego osłabienia i zdenerwowania zaczął majaczyć. Zapewne, zapewne, musiało tak być... Zresztą, po co tu dużo mówić! Kuracja w każdym razie jest nieunikniona. Będzie pan używał lekarstwo, które panu przepiszę, a na noc przystawimy do skroni pijawki, aby zapobiedz zapaleniu mózgu. Doktór odszedł, a Wat nie spał całą noc i, przewracając się z boku na bok, rozmyślał nad tem, jak nietrwałą maszyną jest człowiek, jak jest łatwo tę maszynę zepsuć i ileż potrzeba wysiłku, aby doprowadzić ją do stanu normalnego. Przytem składał sobie w duchu uroczyste przysięgi, że odtąd zacznie żyć inaczej. Byleby tylko przyjść do zdrowia, a ta pierwsza bolesna nauczka będzie jedyną i ostatnią. Odtąd zacznie naśladować swojego ojca i poprowadzi życie ciche, trzeźwe, jak przystało na zamiłowanego w pracy gospodarza. Takie oto snuł myśli biedny młodzieniec, leżąc w łóżku. Nadeszło rano. Nagle drzwi otworzyły się i do pokoju wpadł wzburzony doktór Middlton. W rękach trzymał postrzępioną gazetę. — Kochany chłopcze! — zawołał przepraszam cię po tysiąc razy. Pan nie miał żadnych halucynacji a ja... ja... jestem największym durniem w całym hrabstwie. Słuchaj pan! Siadłszy na brzegu łóżka, doktór wyprostował gazetę i zaczął czytać. Artykuł był zatytułowany: „Wypadek z psami Askomba“. Gazeta donosiła, że wczoraj znaleziono w Wiutońskim lesie w okolicy południowych diun cztery poszarpane i straszliwie zmasakrowane psy. Polowanie odbywało się w tak uciążliwych warunkach, że połowa sfory zaniemogła. Przyczyna niezwykłego wypadku z czterema psami, znalezionymi w lesie, dotychczas nie wyjaśniona. — Otóż widzi pan! — rzekł doktór, patrząc na Danbury’ego — pomyliłem się, przyjmując pańskie martwe psy za wytwór halucynacji. — Ale co za powód? — zapytał Wat. — Hm... można odgadnąć bardzo łatwo, o ile się zważy na notatkę, którą redakcja otrzymała późno w nocy, gdy kolumna była już na maszynie. Proszę posłuchać: „Wczoraj późnym wieczorem, mister Braun, właściciel fermy w Smiters, zauważył, że do jego owiec podeszło dzikie zwierzę, podobne do olbrzymiego psa. Po zabiciu okazało się, że jest to szary syberyjski wilk z rasy, znanej pod nazwą „Lupus giganticus". Według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa, wilk ten czmychnął z jakiejś wędrownej menażerji.“ Skończyłem, gentlemani. Muszę tylko dodać, że Wat Danbury dotrzymał święcie przyrzeczeń. Zgroza, jakiej doznał podczas polowania na lisiego króla, wyleczyła go ze zgubnego zamiłowania whisky, wskutek czego nie narażał się już nigdy na podobne niebezpieczeństwa. Oprócz lemoniady, nic więcej teraz nie pije... a właściwie chciałem powiedzieć, że nie pił on nic więcej oprócz lemoniady przed swym odjazdem. Akurat na Zwiastowanie upłynie pięć lat od czasu, gdy Wat Danbury porzucił nasze towarzystwo. * Category:Lisi król Category:Przekłady z języka angielskiego Category:Teksty oryginalnie w języku angielskim